Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy/Gallery
Gallery NSaneEvolvoRay.jpg|The opening cutscene of Crash 1. Crash1NSaneTrilogy.jpg|N. Sanity Beach. Crash-bandicootps4.png|Crash's 3D artwork. AkuAku still.png|Aku Aku's 3D artwork. TawnaBandicootN.SaneTrilogy.png|Tawna's 3D artwork. NeoCortexN. SaneTrilogy.png|Cortex's 3D artwork. N.BrioCrashBandicootN.SanePS4.png|Brio's 3D artwork. Komodo Brothers (Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy).png|Komodo Brothers' 3D artwork. N.GinCrashBandicootN. Sane Trilogy.png|N. Gin's 3D artwork. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka's 3D artwork. Tawna3.jpg|Tawna's appearance in the Tawna Bonus Rounds. Tawna reboot1.jpg|Tawna defending herself against one of Cortex's henchmen. Tawnareboot2.jpg|Tawna being outnumbered by Cortex's henchmen. Crew.png|Promotional picture of some of the characters models in the N. Sane Trilogy. Cortex Island-0.png|Cortex Castle in the opening cutscene Crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy_2016_12-03-16_011_jpg_640x360_upscale_q85.jpg|Crash jumping through Heavy Machinery. A spiked robot can be seen floating in the background. N. Brio Raises Crash into the Vortex.png|Cortex and Brio using the cortex vortex on Crash. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Papu Papu Icon.png|Papu Papu's boss fight mugshot. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crash.png|3D Artwork for Crash. Crash N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot.png|3D Artwork for Crash. N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot.png|3D Artwork for Crash. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|3D Artwork for Crash. Aku Aku Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Aku Aku's 3D artwork. Aku Aku N. Sane Trilogy.png|Aku Aku's 3D artwork. Tawna Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Tawna's 3D artwork. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Doctor Nitrus Brio Icon.png|Brio's Bonus Rounder Token. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Turtle.png|Turtle Enemy from Crash Bandicoot 1 Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Wumpa Fruit.png|Wumpa Fruit N. Sane Trilogy Crash Bandicoot Life Counter Icon.png|Crash's life token. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crab.png|Crab enemy the 1st game. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Tawna Bandicoot Token.png|Tawna's Bonus Round Token Aku-bg.jpg|Aku Aku Wallpaper Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Uka Uka.png|Uka Uka 3D Promotional Artwork CrashBandicootN. SaneCover.jpg|Crash Bandicoot's artwork for the N. Sane Trilogy Cover. Wtb-bg.jpg|Background shot from the level "Heavy Machinery". Crashrunjungleps4.jpg|Promotional Picture for the N. Sane Trilogy. Top-boxes.png|Normal Crate and Bounce Crate Promotional 3D Artwork. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy ? Crate.png|? Crate in game appearance. TNT Crate.png|TNT crate in game appearance. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Crawling.png|Robot creature enemy from Crash 1. Crawling Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Iron Crate.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Time Crate.png|1 Relic Trial Crate. Iron ! Crate Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|! crate in game appearance. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Spiked Saucer.png|Flying robot creature enemy from Crash. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Aku Aku Crate.png|Aku Aku crate in game appearance. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Bounce Crate.png|Bouncy wumpa fruit crate in game appearance. Wooden Arrow Crate Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Bounce crate in game appearance. Wumpa Fruit Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Wumpa Fruit in game appearance. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Iron ! Crate.png Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Check Point Crate.png|Checkpoint in game appearance. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Basic Crate.png|Normal crate in game appearance. N. Sane Mask.png|Crash gaining special powers from Aku Aku in game. Psx-2016-screenshots-58434e0f21fcf-6.jpg|Enemy from Crash 1. N_Sane_Trilogy_Bonus.png|The new Tawna Bonus Round from Crash Bandicoot. Bounce Crate N. Sane Trilogy.png|Bounce crates from Crash Bandicoot. Crab N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Crab from Crash Bandicoot. N. Sane Trilogy Lens Probe.png|A Lens Probe from Crash Bandicoot. Lens Probe N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Lens Probe from Crash Bandicoot. Lens Probe Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Lens Probe from Crash Bandicoot. Wooden Arrow Crate N. Sane Trilogy.png|An Arrow Crate from Crash Bandicoot. Wumpa Fruit N. Sane Trilogy.png|Wumpa Fruit from Crash Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Question Mark Crate Icon.png|? Crate Icon from Crash Bandicoot. Spiked Saucer Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|A Spiked Saucer from Crash Bandicoot. Cover Art.jpg|Cover Art C0Q5NZVXAAA9-2c.jpg|A special Crash Christmas message. 31280965101_22b11d4cf0_z.jpg|The new pause menu Videos The Comeback Trailer Crash Bandicoot® N. Sane Trilogy|The Comeback Trailer Category:Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Category:Galleries